The Love of a Soldier
by Kitani
Summary: Relena is pressured into getting married by her brother but Heero teams up with her young nephew to save her. Complete 1xR
1. Default Chapter

****

The Love of a Solider

Disclaimer: I don't any thing in the name of Gundam Wing.

~~~~Chap. 1~~~~

'This is the day that I dread' thought Relena as she looked up at the moon. It was her birthday and she didn't like it when her brother tries to arrange a sneak marriage behind her back.

*Flashback*

Relena is walking down a hallway when she hears voices in her brothers room. Trying not to disturb what they were talking about she crept to the doorway and peeked in the crack.

"I would be glad to marry your sister but do I have to sign all that?" said a blond haired man (not Quatre) pointing to a pile of application papers.

On hearing this Relena was getting angry. She clenched her fists in anger and flung the door open.

"ZECHS! How could you! Sneak a arranged marriage behind my back?! I thought you were my brother..." Her clenched fists grew more tense while tears weld up in her eyes.

"Relena I just want what is best for you. I am your brother and I-" He was cut off by a lamp being thrown his way, followed be the slam of the door. Sighing he told the blond man to leave. 'Relena, I am so sorry...'

*End Flashback*

She sighed deeply. Instead of arranging one, Zechs said that she should find a husband before she blows out the candles or he will pick one for her(sound familiar?). Then Hilde walked up to her best freind, announcing that the ball was going to start. As the two went into the large ball room five gundam pilots were waiting for their freind. 

The behind them were three girls. Dorothey, Sally and Catherine ran over to Relena and started to gossip about girlish things. Then Noin came around five minutes later with a huge stomach. As Relena congratulated her sister in law, Zechs popped up with his 5 year old nephew Jack Marquise (did I spell that right?). Jack looked at Relena and jumped form his fathers embrace while being welcomed into his aunties arms. As Zechs gave them a warming smile he led Noin to a chair while the Gundma pilots danced with their girls (except Heero). 

As Jack was giving Relena a hug Heero walked up to them and put out his hand. Jack looked at Heero then loked at Relena asking "Antee? Do you like Heerow? He seems nice enof to bee yur boyfriend!" At the remark Relena and Heero blushed. Giggleing like crazy Relena but her nephew down then stood in front of Heero. Staring into his purssian eyes she accepted the offer to dance with him. Smirking that his plan was going smoothly he led her to dance floor. "Heero? Do you know why are having this ball?" asked Relena. Heero shook his head while moving to the music. "Well the ball is for a husband. I have to pick one out before I blow out my birthday candles. And my brother seems to have a family but treats me like I don't know how to take care of my own life!" 

At that said Heero stopped dancing and Led the formal Princess to the balcony. Neither did the couple know Duo had his tape recorder out while Zechs is grumbling in the backround or the group that was spying on the sweetest couple of perfest solider and formal princess. 

To be continued

~~~~ 

So what do you think? If you like this chapter then review me k? 

abbyharper07@hotmail.com


	2. Chapter 2

****

The Love of a Solider

Disclaimer: Don't own any anime!

1xR 

Where we left off: Zechs is having a ball for Relena so then she could pick out a husband but if she doesn't choose before her birthday candles are out then he will pick one for her...

~~~~Chap. 2~~~~

Relena and Heero are at the balcony while Duo is taping them. 'Man, I can't wait to show this to Hilde! She is going to cry or laugh her butt off.' As the Gundam pilot was taping Hilde was looking over her _boyfriends_ shoulder. 

Then taking the former pilot by the braid she dragged him over to the table where the food was and smashed his face into a cherry pie! Trowa, Catherine and Sally started laughing. Duo ran up the grand stairs with cherry filling all over his face and a ruined camera filled with pie crust.

At the balcony Heero was looking at the stars with Relena. While she wasn't looking he sneaked a few glances at her and looked her over. 'She has grown into a pretty petite women but I'm not sure if I should tell her yet...' he thought but was interrupted by Relena's voice.

"Heero. what are you looking at?" Heero nearly jumped at the question and into space. 'oh great! The perfect solider is caught in action!' Trying to think of something to say Relena slipped her hand into his and brought him out to the dance floor. 

Not knowing what else to do the ex pilot danced with _his _princess and let her rest her tender head onto his chest. Relena sighed hoping that the moment would last forever. 

After the song was over the couple went to a empty table. Jack came out of no where and jumped onto Heero's lap. "mister heewo, why is antie having a baul tonite?" Looking down at the 5 year old in his lap he said "Well Mr. Jack you had better ask you _father_ about that ok?" Nodding the little boy jumped out of Heero's lap and ran to find his father.

2 Minutes later Jack walked up to Relena and started to cry. Taking her nephew into her gentle arms she asked him what was wrong. "Daddie is fourcing antie to marrie someone shee hase to marrie without a choice!" Looking at the crying boy Heero had mischievous idea. excusing them from the table Heero and Jack went over to the balcony. 

"Hey Jack, you want to help auntie Relena right?" The little boy nodded with excitement. "Then tell your father that if he doesn't take auntie Relena out of her predicament then you will live with me ok?" The smart little kid put his finger to his chin to think it over. At this action Heero chuckled to himself. Then he nodded and was going to be on his way when Heero stopped him. "And Jack, don't tell him that is was from me k?" Nodding like Heero himself the boy scampered away with a message that might save Relena and the arranged life of her brother.

TBC

~~~~

So what do yah think now? Review to tell me what yah think! And thanks to all those for their support!

-Anime


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Love of a Solider

Disclaimer!

Where we left off: As time is running out Heero has a plan up his sleeve. If Jack delivers his message to Zechs, he might save Relena but will it work? Will Zechs accept?

~~~~Chap. 3~~~~

As the boy was on his way Heero made his way to Relena's table. 'If this works I'll have the girl of my dreams in my hands! But will he say yes? What if it doesn't work!' While in deep thought and drinking a glass of water Heero didn't realize he passed Relena who was talking to Duo and Hilde. 

But once he passed he caught up on their conversation. Duo was talking to Relena while Hilde was eating. Duo said "Hey Relena, I 'm not suppose to say this but I stole Heero's 40 mm gun from his bed room while he was out at lunch (I don't think there is any such gun). Duo saw Heero pass and turned beat red. Duo got in front of Relena and said 

"Hey bud-" He was cut off by Heero who threw his glass of water in his direction. Quickly Duo ducked and was followed by a yell of the person behind him. "HEERO!?" Heero saw who got hit and gave his infamous glare at Duo.

Gathering her wet clothes Relena stamped up the stairs, followed by a mad Heero.

" Relena! I'm so sorry. I didn't know who-" He was cut off by Relena who yelled "Stop!" Then raised her hand to slap him but Heero grabbed her hand to stop _her_. She tried to get out of his grasp but all he did was open the door to her room and walk in, with her behind him. "Heero, please let go. I just wanted to get out of there." All Heero did was tightly put her arms behind her back and lower his head till they were but only 3" apart. He looked in to her angelic eyes and her saw why every man fell for her. She was truly beautiful but only one-man has the right to have her, and that was him. Slowly he release her left arm and with his right hand he cupped her left cheek. Then something triggered in his mind while something rose in his chest. 

Relena looked back at him while he was gazing at her. She saw something flash in his eyes and then had a weird thought. 'Why is he doing this? Why should I fall for him? Does he (gulp) like me? Or even _love_ me? Why?!' Then without warning he slipped his arms around her petite waist. Lowering his heard to her ear, he whispered "Your at my mercy Relena". She looked at him in horror as he smiled mischievously. "what are you going to do Heero?" He picked her up against her wishes and plopped her on the bed.

Zechs saw Jack running to him. As Noin looked at her husband Jack jumped on his father. Looking at him very seriously he calmly and more clearly said "Dad. If you don't put auntie Relena out a bad path in life you arranged for her I will leave you, mom, and the new baby to live with Mr. Heero." 

Noin smiled while Zechs was looking at his son in shock. Not only was his son threatening him he was also saying he would live with _Yuy_! Zechs put his son on the floor and stood up. Looking at his son he opened his mouth to answer him.

TBC

~~~~

Well? What is Zechs going to say and what is Heero and Relena going to do? Review me so then i can continue!. I'm sorry that I was taking so long to put this up but I had some problems to solve. 

-_Kitani_


	4. Chapter 4

****

The Love of a Solider

Disclaimer!

~~~~Chap.4~~~~

Heero plopped Relena on the bed. She looked at him and said "Heero?" He lowered his face once more and answered "My mission is to save you". All she did was give him her puppy face while thinking 'This might get him' but he just locked her on the bed by his hands.

Zechs looked at his son. Noin was watching anxiously for him to answer. Jack looked at his father then heard him say "Where is Yuy?" Jack looked at his mother and she nodded. He turned back to his father and said "Upstairs..." He was going to continue but Zechs had already rushed up the staircase. 

Relena was ready for what was coming till Heero stopped. He jumped off and hid under the bed. Then she sat up and saw Zechs in the doorway. "Brother, don't you know when to knock? I could have been dressing?!" Zechs blushed then asked "Do you know where Heero is?" She looked up at the ceiling with dreamy eyes "you mean that handsome pilot who never really stays very long at my parties?" Under the bed Heero was blushing 'does she really mean that?!' .

Zechs scanned the room. He walked over to the closet and opened it. Then to the balcony. He then looked at the bed, smirking. He was going to look under when Jack burst in yelling DAD! Relena reached over to Zechs and pulled him up by the ear. Still holding him she said "I know I'm still family but you have your own!" and with that she closed the door on him saying I need to get dressed.

Zechs looked at his son. "what now Jack?" Jack said "mom is in labor and her water is about to break!" Zechs grabbed his son and fled down the stairs to is wife.

Relena looked over to the bed and saw Heero come out, but she saw him blushing. "so, you heard what I was saying?" Heero just nodded and she grabbed him by the hand. "Heero please do go out so I can dress! I was going to till you dragged me in here." Heero studied her then nodded in approval.

Heero than heard Zechs call over to Quatre "Call the hosoital, her water broke! Heero looked at Noin. She was covered in sweat which was from pain, nervousness and being afraid. tHen jack ran over to him, grabbing his leg and started crying. Picking the boy up he assured him that his mother was going to be alright.

Relena heard all the comotion so quickly putting on a shirt and some jeans she rushed downstairs and yelled "QUIET!" Everyone in the room froze but Noin and Zechs. She said in a calm, demanding voice "everyone, please do find your belongings and go to the exit so that I can take care of matters here. Thank you for coming. Gundam pilots, do go to the exit and wish our guests a proper farewell." And after her speech everyone was calm but the pregnant Noin.

~~~~TBC~~~~ 

That is all for know so I am hopeing to see some more reviews. 

Kitani 


	5. Chapter 5

****

The Love of a Solider

Disclaimer: I don't own any Anime?! You all should have known that bye now...^_^

~~~~Chapter 5~~~~

As the ambulance came and took Noin, Zechs and Jack to the hospital all the guests were piling out of the room. The five Gundam pilots did their best to say farewell but Quatre and was doing most of the work.

Once everyone was out Relena thanked the four Gundam pilots and bid them farewell. Heero just followed her until she realized that he was there. She quickly turned around and saw him looping in the shadows. Walking over to him she asked in a mocking tone "I guess the shadows are your friends? Or do you just like their company?" Heero looked over at the window which he was standing bye and looked at the stars.

Then after a moment of uncomfortable silence Relena then asked on last question. She put her hands behind her back and turned around to have her back facing him. She took a deep breath and asked " Heero (sigh) what did you and Jack do while you were excused from the table? I would really like to know."

Heero looked from the window to Relena. He sighed and said 'it's nothing personal but its really a sec-"He was cut off once again by Relena who put her finger to his lips. She gave him her smile and nodded her head to signify that she understood and turned to leave. Heero wasn't going to let her slipd through his hands again so he leaped forward, caught both hands and twirled her around to face him. 

~~~

You know what to do. Review me!!!!

~Kitani


	6. Chapter 6

****

The Love of a Solider

*I am a disclaimer*

~~~~

Heero swung her around to face him. He was fed up with fighting his feelings. He was tired of losing meaningless battles with his own heart. He had to tell her, NOW!

Relena looked at him closely. She really loved him but with all her work with diplomats and trying desperately to track him down, she was really eager for this moment. Swinging her arms up she wrapped them around his neck, pulling him to her. Heero knew what she was up to and agreed.

He went more close to her tender lips. "Relena I-" Once again she shushed him. "As princess of the Peacecraft's I order you to not speak." Heero nodded and breathed her name as their lips met. He swung his arms around her waist and brought her body more closer. parting the passionate kiss Relena rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Heero put a finger under her chin and made her face him. Bringing her closer for another kiss. They were only a centimeter away when the phone rang. Letting go of each other Relena raced for the phone. "Hello? Zechs, is Noin alright? Did the baby come?" Zechs answered and Relena was nearly jumping with Joy. "Ok I'll be right there!" After she hung up the phone Relena grabbed her keys, grabbed Heero by the hand and raced down the stairs.

Once at the hospital Relena was going to jump sky high when Heero pinned her down. "Honey calm down. Zechs just had another kid that's all. Now come on, their waiting for you." After a little peck on the cheek Heero helped her out of the car and up to Noin's room.

After 20 minutes of confusion in the hallways Heero and Relena found Noin's room. All four Gundam pilots were standing by the windows while Zechs was sitting in a chair with Jack and Sierra Marie Marquise. Relena hung her coat up and made her way to the new baby. Jack hugged his aunt's leg while Sierra was snoozing away. Relena took one look at Heero and smiled. Walking over to her new _boyfriend _Relena nudged him. "Honey wake up" Heero opened his eyes and saw the little baby in front of him. Zechs raised an eyebrow "_Honey_?" The word echoed and everyone looked at Heero and Relena.

Motioning for him to take her Heero opened his arms. Once having the baby in his arms he smiled. For once he felt good beside carrying out missions or blowing something up. Putting a arm around Relena Heero laughed knowing things might be more easier. 

****

So what do yah all think? I need 3 more reviews for this story and I will do Chap. 6. oh and I award Apol my #1 Fan for this story!


	7. Chapter 7

****

The Love of a Solider

*Notes: Sorry that I took so long and that many of you were waiting so here is the seventh chapter.*

IAMADISCLAIMER! IDON'TOWNANYANIMETITLES!!!

~~~~

1 Month Later

Heero was fingering his tie nervously. All the Gundam pilots were invited to Heero's wedding but they never saw him be so nervous, ever. Duo, the best man looked at his friend and elbowed him playfully. 

"Ah come on Heero, you knew this day was coming! I mean she is _your_ girl after all."

"Duo, were you nervous when you married Hilde?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to be. You are the Perfect Solider and with a title like that your making your reputation drop to the gutter!"

Heero just rolled his eyes. 'Like I have a reputation'

Duo was going to speak again when the women at the piano started to play "The Wedding March". 

First Duo's daughter, Lira spread the petals on the church floor. Then behind her Sally's son Shane held the pillow with the rings on it. After they couple got out of the way the Maid of Honor (Hilde) and the brides maids (Sally, Dorothy, Catherine and Noin) walked down the isle. Then Relena came into view. Before she walked out she linked arms with Zechs and walked down the isle.

Once they reached the alter Zechs smiled and gave his sisters hand to Heero. Heero took Relena's hand and faced the priest. As the two said their vows the priest came to the part for the rings. 

"Will the ring bearer give the rings to the Maid of Honor and the Man Honor."

Shane stepped forward and gave a ring to Hilde and Duo. Duo handed the ring to Heero while Hilde gave the ring to Relena.

Then once placing the ring on each others finger they shared a kiss to end every other kiss in history. Then parting Relena through her bouquet and Dorothy caught it and blushed. Quatre made his way to her and pulled her into a kiss.

At the Reception 

After arriving at the Peacecraft Mansion everyone went to watch the couple cut the cake. Heero placed the knife in his hands and Relena put her hand over his. Once cutting the cake, Relena smashed a piece in Heero's face. Heero did the same. While everyone was eating Duo stood up and clicked his glass with his fork. Everyone looked at him immediately and he grinned widely.

"To announce what we are going to do is 1 Have Heero take the garter off of Rel's leg. 2 Have the dance and 3 sing some Karaoke!"

Hilde cheered and everyone put their attention to the newly weds blushed faces. Relena sat down hesitantly sticking out her leg while Heero kneeled before her. Blushing like crazy Relena put a hand over her mouth while Heero slid the garter down her leg. Once it was off Heero whispered something to his new wife and she nodded. Heero raised the garter above his head and all the men stood in front of him. Relena walked up and turned him around then threw it. Trowa jumped up, did a twist and caught the garter. Catherine blushes as he comes over and puts the garter on her leg. 

After cooing at the two Duo races to the stereo and pushed a few buttons and some music came on. Heero held out his hand then but he felt a tug in his pants leg. he looked down and saw Jack. Smiling like a goof he took Relena's hand and gave it to Jack. As the two danced others joined in. 

Once Jack was done Heero danced with Relena. After dancing Trowa and Wufei brought out the karaoke machine and had to jump out of the way while most of the guests looked at the karaoke machine. As their guests had fun Heero took Relena to the gardens. 

"Lena, I love you"

" I love you to and now I'm Mrs. Relena Yuy!"

"Care to have another kiss? Or should I-"

"Heero, before you say anything else, do you want to have kids?"

'Sure but I'm going to have to do it my way or else." Leaning over to her ear Heero whispers. "Your at my mercy Lena!"

Relena's eyes widened and backed up as Heero gave her a dangerous grin. She started to laugh nervously then make a brake for the mansion, a mischievous Heero at her heels. Brusting in to the doors she yelped as Heero tried to catch her.

As Heero was running after Rel he yelled "Run away wife!" 

Then Dorothy, Hilde, Noin, Catherine and Sally looked nervously at the boys. The too had the look and made a brake for them. The girls grabbed their dresses and ran with Relena. Then Heero and the others hatched a plan to capture them. Giving the boys a nod the spilt up into groups. The girls went into the kitchen when one group of boys ran into their direction. Two were captured and the girls ran the other way. The second group came in through the door and grabbed their girls. 

As everyone was having a good laugh they saw Relena being carried by Heero over his shoulder and climbing the steps to her room. Relena cried out for her husband to let her go but all Heero did was wink at everyone and lock the door.

Heero kissed Relena and whispered to her " I love you then closed the curtains and turned off the lights. As Mr. and Mrs. Yuy kissed one single thought came to their mind: It's the Beginning of the Love of a Solider.

**__**

The End

~~~~

Well that's the end of it! I thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed my story. I just have one question: Should I make a sequel or a new story? Tell me in the reviews k?

~Kitani


End file.
